Swearing Off Supes
by catcammug
Summary: Bella swore off love...she thinks until she meets...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Charlaine Harris. I do like to play with the characters when I get a chance. But oh how I'd love to play with some in real life.

Bella fell in love with Edward he left her. She fell hard for Jake he imprinted on someone else. Bella knows about shifters and the other vampires came out of the closet. Charlie also knew about imprinting so he decided to send Bella to live with her cousin Sookie in Bon Temps, so that she wouldn't have to deal with Jake and his imprint.

Bill was never kidnapped and Sookie never met Alcide until...

BPOV

I loved coming to Fangtasia but not with Bill and Sookie, she reminded me of how I was with Edward and then with Jake, trying to be who they wanted me to be. And Bill tried to pretend that he owned me too. Fuck that shit, no man owned me, many have tried only to be met with the same shield that has grown over the years, well since James bit me the venom seemed to mix with my faerie blood and made me more powerful than most faeries. Yes I said faerie like Sookie except I was half, apparently it was Renee that was faerie which would explain the flighty mind.

Tonight we had been summoned here by Eric. My tall 6'4 protector, yes he tried more but I wasn't interested in being involved with anyone, and after finding out why my blood calls to most vampires I swore them off forever. I would never know if they wanted me because of me or because of my blood. I would probably assume that it would be because of my blood because since i've been dumped twice in a year. One because his brother felt all their bloodlust and he said he couldn't handle it. The second was because he imprinted, we knew it was a possibility but I fell anyway.

K off topic again. I walked into the bar like I owned the place and went and sat on Eric's throne, earning glares from the fangbangers, giggles were heard from some of the vampires in the bar that knew of mine and Eric's relationship. His maker was sitting in his throne enthralling the vermin as Pam would call them.

Eric must have known what was going on because from the office all I could hear was, "If that little wench is in my throne again,..."

"So what if I was you ass..." i yelled back, he came walking out of his office throwing me over his shoulder and dragged me back to the office. With me staring at his ass the whole time, Godric and Pam following us, laughing the whole way. Now don't get me wrong Eric and Godric are both sexy specimans and if truth be known so is Pam but I so don't want a vamp. Heck I don't even want to bond with them. They all respect that which is why I am here. Apparently Eric has been trying to find me protection during the day. I keep telling him I am more than capable of doing it myself but the macho Viking doesn't want anything happening to me. Also my grandfather, Niall, king of the faeries threatened a certain appendage if any harm came to me. You may wonder why I don't go live in faerie and be protected up there. Its because I don't want to be away from my family down here. Not just the vampires but the people at Merlotte's too. I love them all.

There was a knock at the door it was Sookie and Bill.

"Bella you need to apologize to Bill for hitting him in the nuts." Sookie told me while Bill just glared. I saw Godric and Eric grab themselves as if it was them it happened to and Pam just smirk. She looked like she wanted to high five me but Pam being Pam she wouldn't.

"Fuck you Sookie, I am not apologizing for hitting him." Now you may wonder how I can hit a vampire and not hurt myself easy superpowers. I just thought of hitting him there as if he were a human and it happened.

"Bella you will not speak to your cousin that way." Bill growled at me. Earning three other growls toward him.

I got into his face, "shut the fuck up Bill you do not own me. Nor will you ever."

"Little one, why would you hit Bill again." Godric asked me.

"Cause he was trying to get Sookie to convince me to bond with him. He has no respect for her or me. I will not bond with him." I said looking over to Eric. He looked pissed.

"Compton, you were told not to try to bond with her. If you try to force her there will be a fae war." Eric explained to him once again.

"Yes sheriff." Bill said, glaring at me again.

"Quit it Bill. If I choose to bond with a vampire it wouldn't be you. I need it to be old vampire blood not young blood like yours." I explained once again. He has been told this over and over again. Not only by me, Godric, Eric but also my grandfather.

"Bella, truly I am sorry. I know that you don't want to bond with a vampire, but you need to be protected. As Sookies family I feel it my duty to do that for you." He made one more attempt.

I just shook my head, "no Bill." I went and sat in Eric's chair behind his desk. Knowing this would piss off the Viking. He really needed to find his mate, these fangbangers were not doing it for him.

"Well you summoned us here oh mighty Viking what is on the agenda." I asked earning a smirk from Godric and pam. Also a look of I can't believe you are talking to a thousand year old vampire like that from Sookie and Bill.

"Well you little wench, first get out of my chair," he picked me up and place me on his lap, "Second I have found you protection for the day."

I nodded not really wanting to get into another argument with a vampire. They all held their breath waiting for me to argue but I didn't, instead got up and went back out into the bar for a drink. No one followed me, for which I was grateful.

I got a rum and coke, went and sat in Eric's VIP booth. Grateful to have time to process everything. I noticed that Eric and Godric came out of the office and were sitting on their thrones, Bill and Sookie were sitting by themselves at another table, leaving me the fuck alone. Pam was working the door, I could feel all of them watching me waiting for me to lose it.

They knew that I didn't want to have my every move monitored which is why I didn't bond with any of them and now it being forced on me. Damn maybe I should go live in faerie life would be easier.

I went to get another drink, when I saw him walk into the bar, I knew he wasn't a vampire or human. He must have been a were something or other, he had that rugged look about him. He looked a little taller than Eric. Yummy.

No no more supes Bella. I told myself. But damn this boy is fine.

"Herveaux. Follow me please." I heard Eric say to sex on legs. Eric looked over at me and I saw the smirk I knew he could smell my arousal. I flipped him off. The other vamps just laughed knowing what was going on between the two of us.

APOV

I hated owing Eric Northman a favour but I will do it. Especially if it means I can get my father out of debt with him.

Eric wanted to meet at Fangtasia to discuss business. Normally I would have done this over the phone but he said he needed to do it there. When I arrived a unnamed vampire was working the door, "I'm Alcide Herveaux, Mr. Northman wanted to meet me."

She checked her list, "Yes Mr. Herveaux go right in he is expecting you." She smiled.

I walked in and went over to the bar. I saw the most beautiful woman sitting there. She didn't look like a fangbanger and she didn't smell human.

"Herveaux. Follow me please." I heard Eric come up to me. I saw him smirk at someone and I could smell her arousal. Damn she belongs to Northman. Fuck. Then she flipped him off. No mate would ever get away with that no human would ever get away with that to Eric Northman. What sort of power does she have over him.

Hhhmmmmm!

So if her arousal wasn't for him then who was it for.

I followed Eric into his office, and sat across the desk from him.

I waited for him to start.

"So for this debt that your father owes, I need you to be a bodyguard for someone who is special to the supe world."

"why don't you just bond with this person." I asked him, not believing that he was asking me to be a bodyguard to his latest conquest.

"Actually its not that easy. You see she has been hurt by other supernaturals and she generally doesn't trust us. She won't bond with us." He explained.

I smiled to myself, the great Eric Northman can't get someone to do what he wants, she must be something else.

"So why not bed her and bond with her that way."

He growled at me, "because I never felt that way about her. Its always been more of a sister bond."

"What is she that she must be protected?" I asked just wanting more details on this woman who I was going to protect.

"Why don't I get her in here so that she can tell you herself."

I nodded waiting to see who it was.

REVIEW PLEASE! If you do the Viking and the Werewolf might come to play some more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As before I own nothing but I do like to play. **

**Cat: So Eric how do you feel the story is going so far?**

**Eric: Not bad but could you please write in there somewhere that I only said what I said to Alcide so it doesn't look so bad for me. I mean come on I am Eric Northman. (showing his fangs)**

**Cat: (chuckles) We will see. " **

_Previously,_

_What is she that she must be protected?" I asked just wanting more details on this woman who I was going to protect._

"_Why don't I get her in here so that she can tell you herself." _

_I nodded waiting to see who it was. _

**Chapter 2**

APOV

I heard two people in the hallway, I wasn't sure who they were. I knew Eric heard them too because he told them to come in before they could even knock.

"Alcide Herveaux, I would like you to meet Sookie Stackhouse and Bill Compton." Eric said tersely. I could tell that he didn't like Bill, I wasn't sure about Sookie though. I could smell Bill all over Sookie so I knew it wasn't her that I was here for.

"Sookie, this is Alcide. I am hiring him to watch over Bella during the day. So he will be at your home." He explained to her.

"Come in Bella," he said. In walked the brunette that was at the bar. The one that flipped off Eric. She went and sat on his lap but not before I caught a scent of her arousal once again. Damn she was fine and if my nose is right she is still a virgin. Why hasn't Eric tapped that? Bullshit on the sister thing. Especially when she is sitting on his lap and he looks a little uncomfortable.

"Isabella Swan this is Alcide Herveaux your new daytime bodyguard." He explained to her. I noticed her eyes travel down my body and her arousal became more prominent. Enough so that the fangs ran down. She noticed what happened, blushed and put her head into Eric's chest.

Just then two more vamps walked in, "Pam and Godric this is Alcide he will be Bella's guard during the day."

"Can he do it at night too? Preferably in my bed? Naked?" Bella mumbled forgetting that she was in a room full of vamps and a werewolf.

We all chuckled. Cue the blush. This time she got up and left the room.

"Alcide, I need to know your decision." Eric said.

"Yes, I will do it." I told him wanting to start right away. I never wanted to actually leave her side ever. I felt something with her that I didn't feel with anyone ever. Not even Debbie.

BPOV

How embarrassing! I can't believe that I just said that especially in a room full of supes. What was I thinking? Oh yeah I wasn't thinking well I was but I guess I forgot the verbal filter.

I decided that I was going to go home. But I came with Sookie and Bill so I had to wait for them.

Pam came out of the office, she walked towards me.

"Bella, come for a walk. So we can talk okay." Pam was like the big sister I never had. I never felt like this with Alice and well Rose yeah no. I tried with Sookie for awhile, but that didn't work out because everything I told her she ended up telling Bill.

I followed her outside, we stayed pretty close to the bar. Not wanting to be too far in case trouble found us, with it more often than not found me.

"What was going on in there?" she asked putting an arm around me.

"Like you don't know," I glared at her.

"Okay I know what was going on. But can you explain it to me." She chuckled.

"I don't know I saw him at the bar and I got incredibly turned on and then when I went to the office he was sitting there and well you know the rest." I blushed again.

"Yeah I know. But what about not getting involved with supes again." She asked.

"I don't know. Wanting to jump his bones does not mean I want to get involved with him Pamela." I explained to her.

"Bella if all you wanted was a one night stand you could have had any of the men in here. Especially Eric and Godric. They have both wanted to jump you since you walked in here with Sookie." She said to me.

True, its not like neither of them tried. Don't get me wrong if I was that type of girl I probably so would have done one or the other or both but I'm not.

"So tell me honestly what happened in there." She said pulling me into a hug.

This was my Pam, warm and cuddly not like the bitch she plays to everyone else.

"I don't know it was like a pull towards him. Like what you guys would call a mate or what the wolves would call an imprint." I told her. Confused at why I felt that way. I had turned off the part of me that was attracted to supes which is why no sex with Eric or Godric. It was just something I could do considering I was with them all the time. At work and at play. With Alcide it was turned back on.

I need to talk to my grandfather about this.

"Thanks Pam." I told her giving her a quick hug. Bill and Sookie came out at that moment, followed closely by Eric, Godric and Alcide.

"Bella we need to get home, we both have the early shift tomorrow." Sookie told me and headed towards the car with Bill following her.

Eric and Godric both came over to me, "You okay little one." They asked at the same time, which made me smile.

"Yes just a little embarrassed." I explained giving them both hugs good night as I would probably be seeing them tomorrow night.

Alcide walked over to me, took my hand in his and pulled it too his lips. "It was a pleasure to meet you Bella, I look forward to guarding you. I will see you in the morning." He kissed my hand, I finally looked up and found his eyes staring straight into mine.

APOV

Damn she was beautiful, I just wanted to grab her, take her and make sweet love to her. But she wasn't ready for that. I don't think the vampires she is protected by would like that too much either. I actually think that they would rip me apart.

"Bella we need to leave." Bill whined. Fuck no wonder Northman hated him, he was annoying .

"Good night. Bella." I told her letting go of her hand.

"Good night, Alcide." She whispered and blushed. She quickly turned to around and got into the back seat of the car.

I watched until she pulled away.

Then I turned to the vampires watching me, and our little interaction.

"All I can say were if you hurt her. I will not hesitate to hurt you." Eric told me, Godric nodded in agreement and they both went inside.

Pam just came up to me. "What they said goes double for me. Remember this that is my little sister and she has been hurt by our kind before. So be careful with her." I nodded.

I was actually more afraid of this female vamp than I was of the ancients.

Actually Bella looks like she could pack a punch too. If the way Bill looks at her like he's afraid of her then I wonder.

I will have to ask her about that tomorrow when we can hopefully talk.

I left Fangtasia and went home. I needed to call my father and tell him not to expect me at work for awhile, well in the office. I could do a lot of stuff by e-mail and phone so that wouldn't be a problem.

I let myself in and that's when I smelled her, "Hey baby. Miss me."

A/N Review...Cliffhanger. Review or else no chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**By the way chapter 4 is written but I need reviews to post it.**

**Disclaimer: Not gonna keep writing these. Once again I own nothing. So far.**

**Cat: So Alcide...(looking at the man with lust filled eyes.)**

**Alcide: (gulping) Uhmmm...Yeah. (looking afraid of the woman sitting before him.)**

**Cat: (smiles at him) Nothing just wanted to see your reaction.**

**Alcide leaves. Cat thinks to herself gotta try that one with Eric.**

_Last time on Swearing off Supes_

_I left Fangtasia and went home. I needed to call my father and tell him not to expect me at work for awhile, well in the office. I could do a lot of stuff by e-mail and phone so that wouldn't be a problem._

_I let myself in and that's when I smelled her, "Hey baby. Miss me."_

**Chapter 3**

APOV Still

She threw her arms around me. Closing in for a kiss. I unwrapped myself from her embrace.

"What the fuck are you doing here Debbie? We are done?" I asked her wondering how the fuck she got into my apartment. I know I changed the locks when she left.

"I missed you baby," she said grabbing the front of my pants. Normally seeing Debbie in almost nothing would have gotten me going but not today. Not since Bella, damn only met the girl like 2 hours ago and she is already screwing with my mojo.

"What's the matter Alcide? Not able to get it up anymore?" she taunted me. Guess thinking that if she taunted me enough I would show her who was boss.

Not gonna happen considering she has probably fucked most of the pack, I pushed her away. "Not now Debbie got to much stuff going on." I told her trying to be nice about it. Not that I wanted to be nice to her after she stomped on my heart but hey my father taught me to be a gentleman.

"Why do you smell like vamp? Are you fucking one?" she asked not believing I was turning her down. In the past it wouldn't matter how many times she fucked around on me I would always take her back thinking she had changed she always had me believing she did. Not this time.

"No I'm not fucking a vamp. I will be doing some work for one starting tomorrow." I told her grabbing her clothes and giving them to her. She tried one more time by kissing me along the jaw. Still to no avail.

"Fuck you Alcide. This is the last time I am coming here. You asshole and here I was hoping we could reconcile."

"Good." I smiled at her and pushed her out the door.

I locked it and then i went for a shower trying to rid myself of the Debbie smell unfortunately it would take away the Bella smell too. Damn why did she have to come over tonight. Bitch!

I didn't dwell to much on the Debbie issue. I started to think about Bella and her smell especially when I was close to her. Damn if I didn't get a hard on. I rubbed it out thinking of Bella and her soft lips around my cock or fucking her virgin, tight pussy for the first time.

I came hard with Bella's name coming from my lips. After I was done I cleaned up my shower and went to bed naked.

Climbing into bed all I could think of was Bella. No stop thinking of her Grandma naked, Eric naked, Godric and Eric having sex. Okay that did it. Thank god now time to go to sleep.

BPOV

The drive home was long with Bill and Sookie grilling me about what happened with Alcide. I kept telling them nothing. I needed to talk to my grandfather but I couldn't do it with Bill around and his vampire hearing. He didn't need to know my business.

When we got home Bill dropped us off at our door and told Sookie he needed to go home for a few things and that he would be back in a bit.

Great Bill is spending the night. FML!

I'll call grandpa in the morning before Alcide gets here.

I quickly made my way into the house and started heading up the stairs.

"Bella wait I wanna talk to you." Sookie stated.

I reluctantly turned around, "Fine, about what?" i asked her not wanting to get into this conversation with her.

"About what is going on with you and everybody at Fangtasia." She asked looking like someone kicked her dog.

"What do you mean?" i knew what she wanted to know.

"how can you get away with the stuff that you do with Eric and Godric and how come you can talk so freely with Pam and not her. And also why you're so mean when it comes to Bill." She asked.

"First I can get away with the stuff with Eric and Godric because I won't take their shit. They tried a whole bunch of stuff with me. Also grandfather came and talked to them and they came to an understanding. And as for Pam she sensed that I needed a girlfriend to talk to, also she likes the way I put people into place."

She interrupted, "But you could talk to me about stuff."

"No I can't because everything I say to you gets back to Bill and I don't want him knowing everything that goes on in my life." I explained to her, she looked like she was going to say something but she couldn't because she knew I was telling the truth.

"And for the being mean to Bill. Its because he is an asshole, he makes every decision for you and you allow it. I will not allow him to control me I am sorry but I have been there and done that. So not wanting to go there again. No thank you."

"he does not." She protested.

"Yes he does, you just refuse to see it because he is your first real relationship and I won't try to interfere but I refuse to allow him to control me." I told her walking back up the stairs.

"Good night Sookie. I will see you in the morning." I told her just as Bill came in the door.

"Good night Bella." He said to me.

"Good night Bill." I went into my room and closed the door. I needed to have a shower tonight so that I could sleep a little longer in the morning before I went to work for Sam.

I thought back to my evening and how I felt when Alcide came near me. He smelled wonderful I remembered looking into his eyes and wanting him to take me then and there.

Great now I am all hot and bothered again. Dang I really need to get laid, this coming from a virgin who is never gonna get some. Sure Eric and Godric were more than willing but vampires tend to get a bit possessive of faeries when they've had their blood. No thanks.

Well I guess that leaves my hand. No my barrier is still intact never been broken, yes i've had a few self-induced orgasms especially dating the doucheward. Jake and I gave each other pleasure but we never had actual intercourse. At the rate I was going I was going to die a virgin, unless Alcide played his cards right.

I hope he played his cards right.

I thought of his brown eyes and his shoulder length brown hair and how I would love to pull on it while we were fucking. I thought of his lips as he kissed me everyone, fighting for dominance in a kiss.

I brought myself to a quick release, screaming Alcide's name as I came in the shower. Thinking of having sex with Alcide in the shower made me horny again. I quickly brought myself out of that train of thought by thinking of Bill with Sookie.

I pulled my hair into a quick ponytail and crawled into bed. It was warm tonight so I decided to sleep naked. I fell asleep thinking of Alcide.

The next thing I knew Sookie was knocking on my door, "Bella its time to get up we start work in an hour and unless you want Alcide to see you naked I suggest you get up."

HMMM not a bad idea. No scratch that not with Sookie in the house and the idiot sleeping in the cubby besides I need to talk to my grandfather first.

APOV

When I arrived at Sookie and Bella's house I could hear them talking.

"Bella its time to get up we start work in an hour and unless you want Alcide to see you naked I suggest you get up." She told her walking into her own room.

Bella naked, yum. Underneath me. On top of me. In the shower. So not helping, Godric and Eric having sex. Yep there it goes bye bye hard on.

Just then I heard a crash followed by a "FUCK." I ran into the house to see that it was obviously Bella cause Sookie was standing by the door, laughing at her cousin.

I ran up the stairs and lets just say that the problem I had outside was back.

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not gonna say it.**

**Cat sitting in her office trying to figure out the next chapter, when she feels a presence in the room.**

**He whispers in her ear, **

"**Cat why was I not in the last chapter. Do you not love me? " Pulling her up and putting his arms around her. **

"**You know I love you Eric. But this story is about Bella okay its not the Eric story." Cat told him wrapping her arms around his neck and breathing in his scent. "Besides I got other plans for you." **

**He put her down and left the office.**

"**Damn," she muttered to herself.**

_Previously_

_Just then I heard a crash followed by a "FUCK." I ran into the house to see that it was obviously Bella cause Sookie was standing by the door, laughing at her cousin. _

_I ran up the stairs and lets just say that the problem I had outside was back. _

**Chapter 4**

BPOV

FML! I had to go and get my self tangled in the sheets and then try to get out of bed in a hurry.

"FUCK!" I yelled as I fell over. Leaving me sprawled on the floor with my top half showing. Before I got a chance to even cover up Sookie was standing in the door way. Followed closely by Alcide, I quickly brought my eyes down but not before I got a look at the front of his pants. Apparently Little Alcide likes what he sees. I blushed again.

I quickly grabbed the sheet, covered up, got up and ran to the bathroom. I would wait there until they left. Hopefully it would be soon so that I could get ready for work.

I heard them quietly talking as they made their way downstairs. I went back into my room and got dressed in my uniform for Merlotte's. I loved working for Sam. He's a shifter which is kinda cool too.

I quickly brushed my teeth pulled my hair into a ponytail and went downstairs.

"Good morning Bella." Alcide said avoiding my eyes, staring at the cup in front of him.

"Good morning, how are you?" I asked avoiding his eyes too. I really need to get a hold of my grandfather today to find out what the hell is going on.

"I'm fine yourself." He said. I could feel his eyes on me as I made my way around the kitchen getting something to eat and a cup of coffee.

"I'm good thanks." I felt like a should say something else to him but what...Hey man you make my panties wet everytime I see or think about yeah. I'm sure that would go over real well.

APOV

Seeing Bella naked this morning made Little Alcide stand at attention. It wasn't until Bella had shut the bathroom door and Sookie demanded that I follow her downstairs while Bella got ready for work that I started calming down.

Great now another image to make myself hard like just thinking about her wasn't enough now to actually have a visual. Damn. Godric and Eric having sex, mental image. Bye bye boner.

I sighed.

"Did you say something Alcide." Sookie asked me as we walked into the kitchen.

"No maam." I told her standing awkwardly in the door of the kitchen. It was real homey looking like it was well used which it probably was.

"Why don't you sit down? Would you like a cup of coffee?" she nodded towards a chair.

"Please," I said remembering my manners when in the presence of a lady.

She passed me a cup, "Tell Bella I will meet her at work I have errands to run after." She said grabbing her keys and leaving.

I heard Bella coming down the stairs, Bella and I alone in the house. So not good.

"Good morning, Bella." I said not taking my eyes off my cup.

"Good morning how are you?" She asked avoiding my gaze.

"I'm fine, yourself." I asked watching her every move.

"I'm good, thanks." I told her I wanted to say something more but I couldn't. What was I going to say to her . Bella I find you attractive and I get a huge boner when I think of you. Or maybe hey Bella I want nothing more than to throw you on the table and fuck the shit out of you. Eric and Godric, Eric and Godric. Thank god.

"So where's Sookie?" she asked pulling me out of my daze.

"She said that she would meet you at work seeing as she had errands to do after work." I explained to her.

She nodded, walking over to the sink she rinsed off her cup. I stood up and brought the cup over to the sink. I was going to rinse it myself but when she took it from me our hands met and I felt the sparks again.

We stared at each other for awhile until her phone started to ring.

"Sorry it's my alarm sometimes I get so busy doing other things. That I forget that I need to be at work." She explained.

I chuckled at her, she huffed, grabbed her purse and starting walking towards the door thats when it happened she tripped over the carpet. I grabbed her just in time before she fell.

"Bella, I can't have you getting hurt on my watch." I told her liking the feeling of her in my arms.

"Thanks for saving me. You'll be doing that alot if you are watching me." She smiled and then laughed at herself.

I smiled, helped her stand up straight and followed her sexy ass out the door. Thinking to myself I so don't mind watching her. Morning, noon and night. We decided to take my car today.

"You need to tell her today, your majesty." Claudine told me.

"I know, I know." I said running my fingers threw my hair.

"She will be calling you down to visit her tonight." She said.

"yeah that I figured out." I said getting up and walking over to the window.

"What do I tell her?"

"That I don't know but I will leave you to think on it." She said taking her leave.

What to say? I don't know hopefully by the time she calls me I will have figured it out.

**APOV**

I watched her get out of the car and walk into Merlotte's.

"Hey Sam," she said to the shifter. I saw him checking out her ass as she went to the back office.

I growled he looked over at me.

"Can I help you?" he asked coming over to me. Just then Bella walked over to us putting on an apron.

"Sam Merlotte this is Alcide Herveaux. My bodyguard." She explained.

"Alcide. Sam my boss." We shook hands.

"Bodyguard?" Sam asked.

"Yeah apparently I need one." She said walking away to start her shift.

"Well go and sit somewhere." He told me. Pointing over to which section would be Bella's. I nodded and went to sit at a table where I could keep a good eye on all the exits plus have a good view of Bella.

Just then a red head came over to me, to take my order. "What can I get you sugar?" she asked trying to flirt with me. I knew this was Bella's section so what was she doing over here.

"Actually Arlene, this is my section so I will serve him. Thanks though." Bella told her coming up behind her. I looked up at Bella and I saw something in her eyes that I hadn't seen before. Jealousy no not happening.

"Fine, I was just trying to help you out." Arlene said stomping off but not before she muttered, "Damn why do all the good looking ones come for her or her cousin." I smiled at that.

"So Alcide what can I get you." Bella asked standing poised with a pen and paper. It seemed funny to me that she would be a waitress considering that she is so clumsy. I chuckled.

"I know I'm a klutz that's why I waitress until Holly gets here. Then I bartend or go and cook depends on where they are short staffed."

I nodded in understanding. "I'll have a burger and fries. With a beer." I told her. She wrote it down and made her way over to the bar. I watched her walk away again.

**BPOV**

I could feel Alcide's eyes on my ass. I liked it.

Damn wish I carried extra underwear in my purse.

"Order up baby girl." I heard Lafayette call me.

"Thanks La." I told him grabbing Alcide's order and taking it over to him.

As I got closer I knew he could smell my arousal because he smirked at me.

I decided to be bold and I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I wouldn't be smirking big boy I saw what you were pitching this morning." I got up and walked away. Leaving him speechless.

**Review Please. I need to know what you think out there. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Just cause I need one. I own nothing! **

**Alcide: (stalking over to Cat) Why are you doing this to me? (he said pointing to the bulge in his pants.)**

**Cat: (grinning) Sorry honey. I promise it will be fixed soon.**

**Alcide: (giving her the once over) you gonna do it. (stalking closer)**

**Cat: (shaking her head sadly) No not me. But maybe Bella or I could bring Debbie back.**

**Alcide: (backing away) Please no Debbie. **

**Then he left, leaving Cat to decide how cruel she will be.**

_Last time_

_As I got closer I knew he could smell my arousal because he smirked at me. _

_I decided to be bold and I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I wouldn't be smirking big boy I saw what you were pitching this morning." I got up and walked away. Leaving him speechless._

**Chapter 5 **

**APOV**

Damn she really called me on that one.

I swear if she wasn't a virgin and we weren't in a public place, I would so be all over her just for pulling that shit.

Her first time should not be rough or even just sex. It should be loving and caring but could I do that for her.

I don't know. I need to make sure shit with Debbie is settled first and also that she has her shit together to. When I claim her as my mate I will make sure it is forever.

Wait! What am I talking about mate for? I just met her yesterday! Fuck I need to think straight.

"Hey Alcide," Bella called me over.

I went to her. "Yeah"

I just wanted you to know that I will be in the kitchen now and you might have a better view if you watch from the bar. She said making her way over to the kitchen. I waited until her ass was out of view before I sat down.

"She has been through alot. So please be gentle with her." Sam said to me. I could sense that he cared for her as a brother. I nodded.

**BPOV**

"Hey Ho! Who's that man candy out there?" Lafayette asked when I joined him in the kitchen.

"Oh that's my new bodyguard." I explained to him. Knowing he wanted more than that but I love talking to LaLa. He was so full of expression so I wanted him to drag it out of me.

"So does he guard everything on your body?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Girlfriend why the fuck not? If I had a man as fine as that I would so be letting him guard whatever he wanted." He said looking over at Alcide one more time.

"Actually we just met last night. But between you and me bitch. I so want him too." I nudged him and then went to finish up an order.

Sam doesn't care if we talk as long as we get our work done.

"Well you better get on it soon. Especially if he is going to be coming in here everyday." He nodded towards Arlene and Lisa. "They both have asked Sam that when he comes in that he sit in their areas so that you aren't distracted from your work."

"Oh no they didn't." I snapped my fingers.

"Yeah they did. Not that that would work. Cause honey that boy only has eyes for you." He said looking over towards the bar at Alcide.

I blushed, "that's only cause he is supposed to be watching me."

"I don't think so honey. Because there is only one way into this kitchen and he hasn't stopped staring at you the whole time." La told me.

I looked over at that moment and Alcide quickly looked away.

Then I found myself staring at him, he looked over again and we had a staring contest. I think he won because all of a sudden.

"Bella you need to pay attention or you are going to burn those fries and Sam will have your ass. And no matter who says what that fine piece of ass. Will not be allowed in here to protect your gorgeous body." Lafayette explained. I noticed that the fries were done so I pulled them up and put them on the plate that held the burger for Arlene's order.

"order up." I yelled through the window. I noticed both Lisa and Arlene spending more time around the bar. I guess LaLa was right.

I don't know if I was ready for that yet. Though. Now I really need to talk to my grandfather. How to get by myself though. Maybe when I get home. Yeah I will just tell Alcide that I need to talk to my grandfather privately and then if he can't hear me to know that I was safe.

I guess before I do that I should really explain to him what I was. So he didn't think that I was just some human that needed guarding.

I quickly finished my last few orders, said good bye to Lala and Sam. Then I made my way over to Alcide.

"I'm done." I told him touching his arm.

"Good I really need to get out of here." He gestured towards Lisa and Arlene indicating that they were driving him crazy.

I whispered, "Play along." I knew Sam heard me too.

"Oh Baby I can't wait to get you home." I said loud enough for Arlene and Lisa to hear, they were still standing around waiting for us to leave. Leaning into him, putting my arm around his waist and one hand on his rock hard stomach.

Alcide pulled me closer to him and kissed my hair. "Me either darlin'." He said. I saw Sam smirk and I could hear a snicker from the kitchen knowing La was trying hard not to laugh.

"Night everyone." I yelled to the patrons of the restaurant.

"Night Bella." "Have fun." Were yelled back out.

As were walking to the car I tripped. When Alcide caught me this time he turned me around to face him. He pulled me closer and he kissed me. I moaned and he took that opportunity to stick his tongue into my mouth.

He pulled me up so that I had no choice but to wrap my legs around his waist and my hands went straight into his hair.

"Way to go Bella." I heard from the direction of the backdoor of Merlotte's.

I pulled away from Alcide and looked over. It was LaLa. I glared at him he quickly went back in.

Alcide gently put me down but he didn't remove his hands from my hips.

"Sorry about that." He told me.

I smiled, "I'm not. I have wanted to do that all day." I said turning around and walking towards the truck. Leaving him dumbfounded for the second time in one day. Yeah me.

It took him a few minutes to compose himself and then he followed me.

**Alice's POV**

Jasper and I were sitting around, he was reading and I was looking at a fashion magazine when I got a vision of Bella.

(Vision in Italics)

_Bella was sitting in a vampire bar. With some tall dark man. They were whispering to each other and every once in awhile he would kiss her hair. She looked happy. _

"_I wonder when they are going to be here." She asked her companion. Then in walked Jennifer followed by Edward._

_The whole bar growled._

_(end of vision)_

"What was it Alice?" Jasper asked as my emotions went to happiness.

"No way. I am not taking her there." Edward said coming in after he saw the vision in my head.

Just then Jasper got a text.

**Tell the fucker, you all need to go in order for you all to live happily.**

**PW**

Jasper showed it to Edward. Edward hesitated. We all knew not to bet against my visions but if Peter said something than it must be true. We don't know how he does it all we know is that he knows shit.

"Bon Temps here we come." I said loud enough for the family to hear.

**BPOV**

Now more than ever I need to speak to Niall. I really liked that kiss but I need to know more before I commit myself to a relationship. Besides who knows if he'll want a relationship with me.

No time like the present to tell him right.

"Bella, I meant to ask you this earlier but with everything that happened this morning. I kinda forgot. I tried to get Eric to tell me but he wouldn't." Alcide stated wanting to say more but waiting for me to acknowledge him saying something.

"Yeah," i said to him.

"Well I know that you are more than human I can smell it. But you are something else or Eric wouldn't be so intent on your protection." He asked it was like he could read my mind. God I hope not cause than I would be in real trouble.

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing yet. There will be characters soon that I do.**

**Eric and Alcide both walk in.**

**Alcide: Damn Cat you can't keeping doing that too me.**

**Eric: Again without me in the chapter. **

**Alcide: Shut up Eric at least she is not leaving you with hard ons all the time.**

**Cat: Sorry Alcide I promise soon. Just keep thinking of Eric and Godric having sex.**

**Eric: hey. **

**Cat: Sorry Eric but that seems to be the only thing that works. **

**Eric starts stalking towards Cat. "You need me to show you that I really am a ladies man." He said pinning her to the couch.**

**Alcide: Eric man we need her to get back to writing you can have your way with her after the story is done okay.**

**Eric gets up and him and Alcide make there way towards the door.**

**Eric: that is one thing I will do.**

**Cat: We shall see. (she starts fanning herself off. Considering a cold shower before writing the next chapter. Damn cockblocker Alcide. **

_Previously_

"_Well I know that you are more than human I can smell it. But you are something else or Eric wouldn't be so intent on your protection." He asked it was like he could read my mind. God I hope not cause than I would be in real trouble._

**BPOV**

"Actually I was going to explain it to you on the way home because I need to do something that will block you from hearing me." I told him looking over to watch his face. He nodded wanting me to continue.

"you're right I am more than human I am part faerie." I told him looking straight ahead.

"really, I have heard that vampires can't control themselves around faeries they want to drain them how is it that you are still alive." He asked.

"I don't know. They just don't want me. Well they want me but not they way you think." Way to ramble Bella.

"What do you mean they want you but not the way I think." He asked me I knew I said to much.

"You know what I mean. They want my blood because it is virgin blood, but because of a shield that I have they can't get it." I told him.

"Have they tried to just take it from you." He asked.

"Yes they have but they have been thrown into a wall." I told him, he chuckled.

"So you haven't bonded with any vampire. I mean the older they are the better they can protect you." He told me.

I nodded my head. "Yes I know but I don't want to do that with them because somewhere deep in my heart I know that I will find my other half and I don't want him to smell someone else on me or in me."

He nodded, "So what do you need to do that I won't be able to sense you."

Here goes nothing I thought.

"Well I need to talk to my grandfather privately about things that are going on and I don't really want anyone to hear. I don't mean to do it to you but Sookie is going to be home and Bill will most likely be there too." I explained to him.

"Why do I get the feeling you don't like Bill?" he chuckled.

"I don't." I told him matter of factly.

He nodded, "Care to explain why?"

I noticed we were getting closer to home so I decided to quickly fill him in.

"Number 1 he is just not the right guy for my cousin he is too controlling and until she sees it. I will be stuck with him in my life. And number 2 he has tried to bond with me more than once."

Alcide growled at that. And damn if my panties didn't get wet at that.

He smirked.

We pulled up in the driveway and I noticed my grandfather was already on the porch.

I didn't call him yet so he must have known I wanted to talk to him.

I quickly jumped from the car and ran to give him a hug.

"Ah Beautiful Bella, you look happy." He said putting our bubble around us so that no one can hear.

"Grandfather, I am somewhat. I was going to call you." I told him hearing Alcide's growl because he couldn't hear us.

Grandfather quickly let the bubble down, so I could talk to him.

"Alcide remember what I told you in the car." He nodded and walked into the house.

Grandfather put the bubble back up around us so that no one could hear what we talk about.

Sookie can't read my mind but it doesn't mean she doesn't listen when grandfather and I talk and then she goes and tells Bill. Like its any of his fucking business.

"So grandfather what brings you here." I asked him leading him over to the swing on the porch.

"I actually need to tell you a few things. And I know that there are a few questions you have. So why don't you ask your questions and I will explain the rest okay?" he took my hand.

I nodded, "Well actually its really only one question I have. Why is it that even though I have that spell on me not to be attracted to supernatural creatures, that I find myself very attracted to Alcide." Now that wasn't embarrassing at all. I blushed.

"My darling granddaughter, no need to be embarrassed." He told me patting my hand, "the reason you feel such an attraction to Alcide is because he is who you are meant to be with." He said looking just as uncomfortable as I felt. I smiled at him. I can't imagine how it is for a father to have a sex conversation with his daughter, actually I can because the one with Charlie was awkward. But having one with your granddaughter. OMG!

"Okay," I said to him not wanting him to go any further. "That's good to know."

We smiled at each other. Knowing that that part of the conversation is over.

"So you said you had things to discuss with me." I knew he needed to get going before the vampires awoke as much as he can disguise his smell but he doesn't feel that safe in this realm. Not that I blame him.

"I don't want to alarm you because its nothing bad but some things are going to happen. Things beyond your control. I need you to remain calm and know that I will be here if you need me." He told me.

"That's not cryptic or anything grandfather." I looked over at him.

"I know I can't tell you it all, just know that Alcide is your biggest ally at the moment and your road with him will not always be smooth but you will always be strong." He told me.

"Also the Viking and the ancient will always have your back."

I nodded to him. I knew that he was telling me this so that I would be forewarned and not freak right out when it did happen.

"Thank you grandfather. Anything else." Knowing he told me as much as he could at this point.

"One more thing, just to make you smile, you are right Bill is not for Sookie but if you push her to separate from him she will go further into his arms. Let things be for now okay?" he looked at me. I nodded agreeing with him.

"I love you grandfather." I hugged him knowing he was going to leave.

"I love you to granddaughter. Now I must go. But remember what I said and that you need to let life happen. These things are predestined for you be strong." He told me then he vanished.

**APOV**

No wonder she needs to be protected. Damn her grandfather is the faerie king. Yes I've done my research on different types of supes. I also know the scar on her arm came from a cold one, that's something that one day I hope she will tell me.

As soon as I could sense her presence again I ran out onto the front porch too make sure she was okay.

She was sitting there with a smile on her face.

"Bella you okay." I asked walking closer to her not wanting to frighten her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said getting up from the swing and jumping into my arms. Wrapping her legs around my waist.

Then she kissed me, at first I was surprised but then I decided to go with it. I felt her tongue asking for entrance which I granted. We battled for dominance for awhile. Then when we had to breath I continued kissing down her neck.

I was tracing the hem of her shirt as she was starting to unbutton mine when we heard a throat clearing.

We quickly parted, she unwrapped her legs from around my waist and stood in front of me, knowing full well that I had a problem.

I was grateful for the interruption because I didn't want to go that far just yet but damn cockblocker.

**REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephanie and Charlaine. But if it wasn't for these two ladies I wouldn't have any one to play with.**

**Alcide: (walking in totally pissed off) Cat you fucking did it to me again.**

**Cat: Sorry Alcide but you need to take it slow with her.**

**Alcide: I know but damn she threw herself at me.**

**Cat: I know, I know and I am sorry. Don't worry you'll get yours soon. Now let me get back to work. (Cat gently pushes him out the door.)**

**(In walks Eric): Cat sweetie I don't like this anymore, I want to be in the story more.**

**Cat: Soon Eric soon. (running her fingers in his hair)**

**Eric: Cat if you keep doing that I'm going to throw you on the desk and have my way with you.**

**Cat: You can't Eric, as much as I want you too. We can't now can I get back to the story so Alcide can finally get some. **

**Eric reluctantly nodded and left. Cat had to calm herself down before she could continue writing.**

_Last time_

_I was tracing the hem of her shirt as she was starting to unbutton mine when we heard a throat clearing._

_We quickly parted, she unwrapped her legs from around my waist and stood in front of me, knowing full well that I had a problem. _

_I was grateful for the interruption because I didn't want to go that far just yet but damn cockblocker._

BPOV

How did I not hear the car pull up.

"Sookie." I said, blushing a deep red for the fact that my cousin caught us on the front porch.

"Good evening Bella, Alcide. Nice night." She said going to the trunk of her car to get groceries I guess.

"Yes it is. Here let me help you with those." I said to her leaving Alcide on the front porch by himself. He was calming down.

As we carried the groceries in I could tell she wanted to say something.

"Don't just don't." I told her holding my hand up. "How many times have I caught you and Bill in the middle of something in the living room."

"I know but Bill and I have been in a relationship for awhile. You just met him last night." She said to me as we started unpacking the groceries.

"What I do? Or who I do is really none of your business Sookie!" I told her starting to get mad.

I could tell that Alcide still hadn't gotten off the porch.

"Yeah I know but I didn't think you wanted another supe relationship right now." She said sensing that I was starting to get angry.

"I didn't but then something happened when I met him I don't know." I explained to her, not telling her everything because Bill doesn't need to know everything.

"Here I grabbed the last of your bags from the car." Alcide said coming into the kitchen as he put the bags down.

"Thank you Alcide. So just a question for you what kind of protection do you have to do for Bella?" sookie asked him.

**APOV**

"Well I'm here until a vamp comes here or she goes to Fangtasia. Eric was talking about getting another guard for her but I'm not sure." Just then my phone rang.

"Herveaux."

"Yes, I will be there."

"You tell her." I said handing the phone to her.

"Hello Viking." She said how the fuck does she get away with so much with him. Another mystery about Bella.

"Yeah but I need to shower first." She told him which sent mental picture to my head. And to my groin.

She hung up the phone and handed it to me.

"So will you be going to Fangtasia tonight?" sookie asked me.

"Yeah we will apparently Eric says someone is going to be there that I need to see." Bella explained to Sookie and went to take her leave, but not before she gave me a brief kiss on the lips and brushed her hands along my groin. I moaned it took all I had not to grab her, take her and run her up to her room. Eric and Godric. Eric and Godric. I didn't need to think to long about them because Bill came into the room.

"Good evening Sookie." He told her kissing her, on the nape of her neck. She giggled.

"Good evening Alcide." He told me turning around to look at me. Then he blurred to me, "Why do you smell like Bella?"

Just then Bella came down the stairs still wrapped in a towel and got into Bill's face. Totally forgot about her hearing.

"William Compton, I don't think its any of your business why Alcide smells like me." She said standing there dripping wet.

"Bella, I don't think that you should be getting mad at Bill. He was just asking a question." Sookie said wanting to keep the peace between Bill and her.

Obviously Bella doesn't take to kindly to Bill interfering in her life.

"He shouldn't always be in my business, Sookie." She seethed, I could see her chest heaving.

"I know I will talk to him about it while your gone okay?" sookie told her.

Bella nodded and started making her way back upstairs but not before she turned around, put her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. I guess she forgot she was totally naked underneath her towel because I heard Sookie and Bill both clear their throats before we broke apart. That was when she looked down and realized that all she had on was a towel.

Cue the blush, and the biting of the lip.

I chuckled at her, and she quickly ran up the stairs to finish her shower.

Bill got into my face again, despite Sookie warning him from saying anything.

"Stay away from her." He told me.

I half expected Bella to come back downstairs but she didn't.

"Bill, Bella is a big girl and I think she can make her own decisions." I told him.

"Yeah well just do your job and keep her safe. That's it." He said baring his fangs at me.

I chuckled at him, and made my way over to him. I had him pinned against the wall, he didn't even expect it.

"Don't threaten me Mr. Compton. I don't answer to you I answer to Eric and Godric." I told him.

"They don't scare me either." he told me. I knew he was lying.

**BPOV**

"They may not scare you Billy but I do." I said to him coming up behind Alcide and running my hands over his ass. I wanted him to let go of Bill and he did.

When he let him go Bill fell to the floor he quickly got up and stood beside Sookie. Knowing that I wouldn't hurt him if he is standing close to her. Pussy!

"Now Bill I am going to tell you this one more time and then my cousin will explain it to you more when I leave the house tonight." I told him sitting on the counter facing him. I saw Alcide come closer to me.

Damn he smelt good, it must be the adrenaline coming off of him. Damn going to need to change my underwear again. He smelled my arousal and he smirked. I gently pushed him.

I got back to the business at hand.

"Now Bill its my business not anyone elses what I do with my life. Especially yours. Do you understand?" I growled at him.

He nodded, "It may not be mine but I'm sure Eric and Godric would have something to say." He finished off thinking that that would put me off.

"Actually Bill they know. If you didn't have your head so far up your ass all the time you would know too." I told him. Then I turned to Alcide. "Do we need to stop at yours before we go to Fangtasia."

He nodded, "yeah I should grab a quick shower before we go."

"Will you be home tonight Bella?" sookie asked.

I just shrugged, "Don't know. It depends on what is happening at Fangtasia. I will call you okay." No matter how much I dislike Bill I couldn't hold it against Sookie she was just concerned.

"Have a good night." She said as Alcide and I walked out the door.

He quickly grabbed me and pulled me into a heated kiss. Things started getting a little more heated when my phone rang.

"This better be fucking important." I seethed into the phone.

"where the fuck are you guys?" Eric asked into the phone, sounding a little scared.

"Actually we are just leaving Sookie's place." I told him.

"I thought you guys would have been closer than that by now." He said.

"No had a little heart to heart with Bill." I explained.

"Is he still in one piece?" he laughed into the phone. I could hear Pam and Godric laughing too.

"yes unfortunately. I won't hurt Sookie like that."

"Damn. How long until you are here?"

"Actually we were going to stop at Alcides so he could shower." I told them looking over at the yummy specimen sitting next to me. Alcide naked in the shower, there goes the panties. And cue the smirk.

I pushed him on the shoulder, "Pay back is a bitch." He looked scared.

"Why doesn't he drop you here and then come back later if he wants. You will be well protected here. Besides I'm sure he needs a break from you." Eric joked.

"So not funny Viking." I said just as Alcide smiled.

"Okay I'll be there in about 15 minutes." I hung up.

I don't know where the boldness came from but I slid over so I was sitting right next to Alcide. I decided to run my fingers through his hair while he was driving.

I slowly slid my hand lower until I reached the waist of his jeans.

He growled at me. It only egged me on further. I started palming him through his jeans.

Just then we pulled in front of Fangtasia, I quickly gave him a kiss and jumped out of the truck. Before he could register what happened, as I closed the door, I yelled, "Payback is a bitch!"

He growled and drove away.

Pam was at the door, she could smell my arousal and Alcide all over me.

"So things are going well I see." She smirked and let me in with the promise of a talk later.

I nodded and made my way over to the bar. Where I ordered a rum and coke.

I turned around to find Eric or Godric neither of them were on their thrones they were sitting with...

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: yes again I still own nothing. But I am having so much fun playing. Hope you are enjoy soon I will be adding my own.**

**Cat just settling down t**

**o write the next chapter when there was a knock at the door.**

**Cat: Come in. (she looked up to find a very amused looking Joe and Alex.)**

**Cat: Can I help you two? **

**Alex: you can put Eric into the story soon.**

**Joe: yeah and quit torturing Alcide. You are going to give him a bad case of blueballs. Which in turn will give me a bad case.**

**Cat: (looking Joe up and down) Well I don't know when I will take care of Alcide's problem but I can most certainly take care of yours.(licking her lips)**

**Alex: I thought you loved me. (pouting at her)**

**Cat: I do I do. You guys as much as I would love to do this now I can't I need to deal with a vamp and a were. (she gently pushes them towards the door. She leans against it, thinking of locking it but thought better of it. Now not only does she get Eric and Alcide but now I get their counter parts yummy!)**

_Previously_

_He growled and drove away._

_Pam was at the door, she could smell my arousal and Alcide all over me._

"_So things are going well I see." She smirked and let me in with the promise of a talk later._

_I nodded and made my way over to the bar. Where I ordered a rum and coke._

_I turned around to find Eric or Godric neither of them were on their thrones they were sitting with..._

**EPOV**

Fucking Peter and Charlotte, just showing up here. Peter knew that Bella hated when he just showed up spewing off his all knowing bullshit. Charlotte just along for the ride, and boy what a ride.

I saw her walk in, and she looked around I knew she was looking for Godric or myself. She saw us and she looked over. And she fucking smiled.

She walked over to us, "Hello Eric, Godric, is this my surprise." She asked going to sit on Peter's lap much to everyone's amazement.

"Hey Peter you don't mind if I sit here do you?" she asked him looking over at Charlotte who just look shocked at this turn around in Bella.

"See I told you guys she would be okay with this." Peter told them looking around at the people at the table.

Godric and Charlotte got over their shock quicker than I did.

"Never bet against the man who knows shit." Godric said, Charlotte just laughed.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I agreed with them.

"So Bella where is Alcide?" I asked. Curious to as how close they had become. I can smell him on her and also her arousal but that didn't mean anything.

"Actually I sent him home for a shower." I explained thinking that it was probably going to be a cold one. Peter just chuckled.

"What's so funny Petey?" Bella asked him.

"Nothing you will find out when Alcide gets back here!" he said smiling to himself.

"Just tell me, you know I hate when you spout off the all knowing bullshit." Bella told him.

"No." He said. She let it go for now. If I know Bella she will try to catch him off guard like she does to everyone else.

"So tell me what are you two doing here?" Bella asked looking over at me.

I put my hands up swearing my innocence. Charlotte and Godric were just smirking at the whole exchange. Godric knew that I didn't do this and if Bella thought I did she would tear me a new one.

Charlotte knew that Peter just did what he felt he needed to.

Stupid all seeing vampire.

"Actually Bells we came here to help out with your protection." He told her, "And before you start ranting and raving at Eric. Know that he had nothing to do with it. Remember I just know shit." With that he pushed her off of his lap.

Just then Alcide came walking in his hair still wet. He grabbed Bella and took her outside. She was screaming for us to help but I knew that if he was going to hurt her Peter would have kept her in his lap. I'm curious as to what she did actually no I'm not I would rather not know what she did to him.

**APOV**

That little tease, I went home and had a cold shower. Thank you very much. She said something about payback. Does she not know how many times she has left me with a hard on today alone.

I so need to get her back. When I got back to the bar, Pam was still standing by the door, she saw the look in my eye and smirked. She knew that I was going after Bella. "Good luck." She whispered. When I got in the door I did a quick scan and saw her sitting on some daywalkers lap. Fuck that she is mine.

He smiled at me and pushed her off of his lap and right into my arms. I threw her over my shoulder and took her outside. I knew no one was going to help her, they knew I would not intentionally hurt her.

"Alcide put me down right now." She screamed when we got outside. I walked around to the back of the building where I knew no one would be.

I put her down between me and the wall.

"What the fuck?" she asked not believing that no one was there to help her.

"Bella, sweetheart. That wasn't very nice." I explained to her putting my hands on either side of her head making her chance of escape almost impossible.

"I'm sorry Alcide. I didn't mean it." She said looking at me with puppy dog eyes thinking they would work. If I wasn't so fucking horny then it might work.

"Bullshit, you knew exactly what you were doing." I explained to her pushing myself closer to her. Making her feel my arousal. I could smell hers. She liked this did she.

"Maybe I did. That was for getting me all hot and bothered earlier." She whispered snaking her arms up my chest.

"Bella you are so playing with fire right now." I told her putting my hands under her ass and pulling her legs around my waist. She moaned as I pushed my hardon into her core. I could feel her heat through her jeans.

She kissed me. We fought for dominance in the kiss going until we had to breathe. Even than I couldn't take my mouth away from her. I made my way down her jaw to her cleavage, then I felt her starting to undo my shirt. I realized then that we were still in the alley behind Fangtasia. Not that I minded people knowing she was mine but I really didn't want to continue this here.

"Bella we need to stop." I told her pressing my forehead to hers.

She nodded, looking like she was about to cry. "Okay." She turned around starting to walk towards the bar.

"Bella," I said grabbing her arm making her face me. She kept her head down. I put my hands under her chin to make her look at me.

"Its not that I don't want you because Fuck I really do." I said pointing down south. She chuckled. "Its the location." I explained looking around. She nodded agreeing with me.

"Why don't we go to my place for the night?" I asked her.

She looked at me, "I don't know if I should. I mean I just met you yesterday."

I smiled at her, "Sweetheart we are going to my place to get to know each other better. I know when we are alone we can't keep our hands off of each other , but I want to get to know you. Whatever is happening here we will go at your pace okay."

She nodded, "I need to say good-bye to everyone first okay?" she said and walked towards the front door of the bar.

I followed her I couldn't help but growl when I saw the looks on the guys faces as they were checking out her ass. It was a fine ass. But it was mine.

She made her way over to where Peter, Charlotte, Eric and Godric were still sitting. Enthralling the vermin as I've heard from people.

"Before we go I think we need to make introductions considering Peter and Charlotte will be taking over some of the guard duty on my ass." Bella explained. I looked at her was she firing me already.

She started laughing she must have seen the look on my face.

"No I'm not letting you go, besides we just got started," she said moving closer to me and rubbing her hand on my chest. "As much as I would love you guarding my body day and night its just not possible."

I smiled at the double meaning there. Eric and company just smirked at us.

"Anyway, the guy who knows shit and his lovely wife have apparently agreed to protect me so that you can do what ever it is you do during your spare time. Like maybe sleep." She explained in my mind that was a waste because if I have my way I will be guarding her body day and night.

"So anyway Peter, Charlotte. This is Alcide." She said quickly. I knew why she was rushing.

"Now that introductions have been made. Alcide and I are going to go to his place to have more privacy." She told them.

I saw Eric and Godric go to get up, Peter put his hand up to them, "Look guys Bella is a big girl she can handle herself and if you try to stop her. It won't end well for you." Bella glared at Eric and Godric as if to agree with Peter then she nodded at Peter to say thank you from stopping them.

"Have fun you two." Charlotte giggled. Bella blushed. Damn can't wait to get her home to my place.

We walked out the door and she said, "your place or mine?"

I looked over at her, "What do you mean your place I thought we were going to have some alone time at mine?" Helping her into my truck. Not that she needed help but I wanted to have an excuse to touch her.

"Actually I have mine own place here in Shreveport. Eric thought that I should have a place to go to when Sookie or Bill got to be to much." She explained.

I nodded, "So lets go to yours then." Trying to think if mine was clean or not.

"Okay lets go." I started the car and we were there within 10 minutes. Close to Fangtasia how convenient I thought. "Yeah I know close right. Well we discussed it and it was decided that if I ever was ever in trouble I could contact them and they would be here right away."

I nodded at her explaination.

I followed her into the building and I noticed that she had a floor to herself. NICE! Well at least if we went further into our relationship I wouldn't have to worry about neighbours.

Down boy! Slow remember. She must have noticed my problem because she pushed me against the wall and started attacking my lips.

I gently pulled away. "Bella I thought we were going to go slow."

"You're right." She said pulling away from me and led me to the couch.

"Would you like anything to drink?" she asked as I sat down. When I declined she sat down beside me.

"So Alcide what would you like to know?" I shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't sure where to start.

I found her staring at my lips, licking her own. She made her way closer to me and before I knew it she was straddling me and we were kissing.

**REVIEW**

**A/N In response to a reviewwe Lylooo99 I don't know if Bill is jealous or more pissed off that he can't control Bella after all she is Sookie's cousin. I mean she is family right.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but I want to. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Don't really have a good excuse, found a job, got the kids to school. And a little writers block. Wasn't sure how to proceed but I was threatened with bodily harm if I didn't do it as follows.**

**Alcide (comes busting into the office with a raging hard on): Seriously you have left me like this for 2 plus weeks now. **

**Cat: ( Looking at Alcide licking her lips): All will be taken care of right away. Now go.**

**He smiles at her and leaves the office.**

_Previously_

"_So Alcide what would you like to know?" I shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't sure where to start. _

_I found her staring at my lips, licking her own. She made her way closer to me and before I knew it she was straddling me and we were kissing_.

Chapter 9

BPOV

I straddled his lap and I ran my hands through his hair the whole time keeping my lips locked on his. I felt his erection against my middle and I ground into him.

We moaned together at the sensation. I needed more from him. I slowly started undoing his shirt while he was running his hands along the hem of my shirt. He stopped me so that he can pull my shirt over my head after he got permission from me. He started kissing down my neck over my collarbone. He started sucking my tits over my bra. I didn't like the coldness of the wet fabric against my skin so I stopped undressing him and started to take off my bra.

"No that is my job." He growled at me and if that didn't turn me on all the more. If I didn't get some friction soon I was going to combust.

He quickly ripped my bra from me and started kissing my nipples bringing them to even harder peaks. I ground into him even harder. We moaned together. I needed more then this.

"Lets take this to the bedroom." I growled into his ear.

He looked at me as if to confirm what I just said, "are you sure?" he asked.

I started to get up, "Well I don't know about you but I have too get rid of this need. And if you won't do it for me then I guess I will do it myself."

He grabbed me and pulled me back down onto his lap.

"No." He growled that was almost my undoing.

He smelt my arousal even more, he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. He gently placed me on the bed, and crawled up my body. Running his fingers over my jeans he got to the button and started to play with it.

"Don't tease Alcide. I want you. Tonight." I told him.

"Are you sure Bella? I mean are you positively sure?" he asked me again slowly unbuttoning my jeans.

I nodded thrusting my hips into him, he slowly slid the jeans down my legs followed by my underwear.

"Beautiful," he said causing me too blush.

I sat up to kiss him again seeing as he was on his knees looking at me.

I grabbed his belt buckle and started to undo his pants. "You are wearing entirely to many clothes." I explained.

He helped me to get him undressed until he was just wearing his boxers. Man was he pitching a tent. I knew that Jake was big considering he was a shapeshifter. I am starting to wonder if all supes are this way.

He laid me down on the bed and started to kiss me again. I moaned as he went down my jaw, then my breasts, down my stomach to my legs. He missed the spot I wanted him at most, "Don't tease Alcide its not nice." I said grabbing at his head, to pull him back up to me. He pulled his head out of my hands and dove head first into my pussy, he started licking my clit, I started to feel the coil in my stomach tighten up. As soon as he put his finger in there I was done.

I came screaming his name, he continued on until I came down from my high. I flipped us over so that he was lying on his back. I kissed him slowly make my way down his chiselled body. Paying special attention to his abs.

He groaned when I kissed his thighs. I avoided his member totally. "Bella don't tease." He growled at me. I smiled at him and licked the precum off the tip. He moaned, I'm guessing he liked this. I slowly put my mouth around the head and started sucking. He bucked his hips up and I took more of him in then I wanted to at the time.

I just continued sucking away. I loved the noises he was making it was wet all over again. He could smell it.

"Bella Baby as much as I like your mouth I so want to come inside you." He slowly pulled me off of his cock.

I whimpered at the loss. He chuckled and laid me on my back. He pushed a finger inside me and I bucked my hips. It was soon followed by another, I knew he was trying to get me ready for him. I moaned, "Alcide I want you in me now."

"Are you sure? If we do this there is no going back." He told me keeping up his ministrations on my pussy.

"Yes," I moaned pulling his head to me.

I kissed him, passionately. He slowly pulled his fingers from me and ran his cock along my folds which were dripping wet from anticipation.

"My god Bella so wet." He said as he put the head inside of me. I moaned, I needed more.

"Bella we need to go slow, this is gonna hurt." He told me when he reached the barrier.

I pulled him in for a kiss, he pushed in and I gasped. I felt a few tears on my cheeks he kissed them away, "I'm sorry." He told me.

"Its fine. Just give me a minute." I told him looking into his eyes.

He kissed my cheeks, my eyes and then my lips. When I felt okay I pushed my hips into him to let him know I was ready.

He continued to thrust deeper and deeper he filled me completely up. I came shortly after we started and he kept going. He brought me too another orgasm, I didn't think I could take any more. He must of sensed this so he came bringing me to another one.

He stilled inside me, keeping his arms up so as not to crush me but he put his forehead to mine and we just stared at each other trying to calm down.

He slowly rolled off of me, "WOW." Was all I could say. Wincing as I rolled over to my side.

Alcide sensing this got up and went into the washroom, I couldn't help but stare at his ass as he was walking towards the bathroom.

"Like what you see?" he asked going into the room.

I chuckled at him and threw a pillow at him. "Yes very much thank you."

He laughed and continued on into the washroom.

I heard the water running, he came in, picked me up and carried me to the bathroom he placed me on the side of the tub. I watched as the water filled the tub.

When it was full he lifted me again and placed me into the tub pushing me a little further, ahead. He climbed behind me, thank god I insisted on a bigger tub.

The warm water felt good on my girlie parts. I felt totally comfortable with Alcide. We didn't need words, I just relished in his strength.

"So Alcide, are we going to talk now." I asked him playing with his fingers.

"If you really want to Bella but I thought maybe we could just relax. And enjoy our post orgasmic bliss." He smiled running his hands over my breasts. I leaned into him and wished his hands would go lower.

Wishes do come true.

He started to rub my clit again. I didn't think it would have been possible for him to want it so soon. But his erection was poking me in the back. I flipped around and straddled his lap slowly easing him into me.

This time we made love in the tub.

We stopped after that and cuddled in the bed.

"So where does this leave us now." I asked him.

"what do you want us to be?" He asked me.

Do I want to date him? Yes. Do I want to continue having sex with this god? Hell yes...

"Well I still want to get to know you?" i told him.

"Honey, I think you already know me." He laughed at me.

"Not in the biblical sense," I swatted him.

He chuckled to and pinned me to the bed. I gently pushed him off of me.

"Talk now. Maybe sex later." I told him, he groaned and rolled off me. Then he stilled in his movements.

"What is it?" I asked then sensing someone outside the door.

"Its a cold one." He stated.

I knew who it was, "Don't worry its Mr. Know it All and his beautiful mate." I said knowing they heard me.

"Thanks Tinkerbella." Peter called from the kitchen. Charlotte just giggled, "Thanks Bells."

"What are you two doing here?" I asked not wanting to leave the bedroom.

Alcide had gone over and closed the door, leaving a it a little ajar.

He climbed back into bed with me. I pulled the covers over us.

"Well seeing as the vamps have gone to ground and you two need to sleep we decided to come here so that we could protect you." Peter explained.

"What do you mean?" I jumped outta bed and went to pull open the curtains sure enough the sun was coming up. I quickly ran back to the bed and grabbed the sheet from around Alcide, "Hey." He protested. I opened the balcony doors and went to sit out there. It was my favourite time of the day.

I felt Alcides arms around me. I leaned my head against his chest.

"So beautiful." I exclaimed.

"Yes it is." He said turning me around in his arms and giving me a kiss.

I blushed. He smiled at me. I yawned, he chuckled.

He picked me up and carried me to my bed bridal style.

He laid me down, I heard Peter pop his head in the door.

"Alcide, Char and I will be here for the day. So you can leave if you want."

I grabbed Alcide with as much strength as my tired body could muster and pulled him towards me, "Stay with me." I whispered.

I didn't hear his response but I did feel the bed move. As I fell into a deep slumber, wrapped in the arms of my new wolf man.

**A/N There everyone happy now Alcide got his. Hope you all liked it. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I own nothing, so having fun. By the way sorry for not updating soon had a little writers block. Hopefully all is forgiven.**

**Eric: (walking into the office.) Cat what the hell you have been gone for a month? **

**Cat: (folding her arms over her chest while looking at the Viking.) Sorry oh tall one. But I've had stuff to do and besides I needed to think of how I wanted this story to continue.**

**Eric: (coming to stand closer to her.) Well I can think of a few ways the story could go. (waggling his eyebrows at her.) You can give me Sookie.,.(Cat shakes her head.)**

**Cat: You'll find out Viking...now get out before I make it so you never have sex in this whole story. (Cat scowling)**

**Eric knew that look and left. **

_Last time on Swearing of Supes_

"_Alcide, Char and I will be here for the day. So you can leave if you want." _

_I grabbed Alcide with as much strength as my tired body could muster and pulled him towards me, "Stay with me." I whispered._

_I didn't hear his response but I did feel the bed move. As I fell into a deep slumber, wrapped in the arms of my new wolf man._

Chapter 10

APOV

I woke up to an empty bed I knew I had fallen asleep with Bella in my arms and I definitely knew it wasn't a dream because I could smell her all around. I also smelled what we did last night, I threw my hands behind my head and smiled. Then I listened for the sounds in the apartment, I knew Peter and Charlotte were still here I heard whispering coming from the kitchen.

I heard the shower running, only hearing one heartbeat in the house I knew it was Bella in there. I was contemplating whether or not to join her.

"If you want any alone time with her today, I would join her." I heard Peter from the kitchen followed by Charlottes chuckle.

"Thanks." I said back, I didn't need to be told twice, if the all seeing know it all said to do something you did it.

I quietly went into the washroom and I snuck behind Bella.

BPOV

When I woke up this morning, or should I say afternoon, I felt better than I had in a long time. This was the first time I slept really well in a long time. Ever since I found out about the supernatural world and that I was a part of it. It must have something to do with Alcide.

"Yes it does. Tinkerbella. Now I suggest you get in the shower, you're presence will be requested at Fangtasia tonight. And I don't think you wanna go smelling like sex." Peter chuckled.

"Thanks Petey." I whispered to him not wanting to wake the giant next to me. He looked so peaceful sleeping.

I gently kissed his cheek and went to the ensuite. I loved my shower it was huge and it had shower jets coming from everywhere. It felt really good after a long shift at Fangtasia or Merlotte's. It felt especially good this morning.

I heard the bathroom door open and I knew it was Alcide. I felt him open the shower door. He was trying to be sneaky. Forgetting that I have supernatural hearing. I smiled to myself and I turned around just as he went to put his arms around me. I pulled him for a kiss.

"Good morning." He chuckled when we pulled away.

"Good afternoon." I told him. He quickly looked at his watch. "Is it really 4 in the afternoon." He shook his head. "Damn, you must have worn me out last night." He said pulling me closer to him for another kiss. I melted into him.

He pulled me up so that my chest was lined up with his. I had no choice but to wrap my legs around him, I made sure to raise myself up a little higher so that I was right over his cock. He turned us around so that I was pinned against the wall, then he filled me and started thrusting. It wasn't soft and delicate like last night it was full of urgency. I moaned and grabbed his hair pulling it harder than I had done last night. He growled well damn if I didn't come right then and there.

He pulled his head from me and smirked. "So you like it when I growl huh?" he said between thrusts. I couldn't speak the sensation of this position was making it impossible. He came after a few more thrusts, I held onto him not trusting my legs to hold me up just yet.

After a few minutes, he asked, "Can I put you down now? Not that I don't love you in my arms but Peter said that this was our only alone time today and I imagine that whatever is going on, you would rather not smell like sex." He chuckled slowly lifting me off of him, when I nodded. "How do you know I don't want to smell like sex?" I asked him cheekily.

"Trust me Bella you don't want to. Not today." Peter told us.

"Damn vampire." I muttered, Alcide just chuckled.

"But I wanna smell like Alcide." I whined not wanting to wash his smell off of me. I hesitantly looked at my body wash. Debating whether or not to use it.

"Trust me Bella you still smell like Alcide." Peter explained. Alcide nodded in agreement.

I reluctantly washed up and let myself out of the shower allowing Alcide to finish up himself.

APOV

Damn she is gorgeous especially when she comes. She seems to like it rough too. And its good to know that growling turns her completely on. I quickly finished rinsing off, I needed to go back to my apartment and get some clothes.

I turned off the shower, wrapped myself in a towel and walked into Bella's room to find her standing there in a deep blue lace bra and matching thong. I wanted nothing more than to rip them from her and have my way with her.

I growled, she turned around. "Like what you see." She smiled cheekily at me, I nodded and started stalking towards her. When I reached her she held her arm up and held me at arms length.

"No time big boy." She chuckled looking down at my predicament. "I need to get to Fangtasia and you need to get home to change. Unless you want to wear the same clothes as yesterday." She bent down and handed me my clothes.

I pouted at her then I growled pulling her closer to me. I couldn't get enough of her. I bent my head down and grabbed her lips with mine and pulled her into a mind blowing kiss. When we pulled back all to breath we were panting.

There was a knock at the door, "What now?" I growled out, knowing full well what that would do to Bella, I smirked knowing I was right. She slapped me. I looked at her. She was wearing a scowl, I guess she was mad at having to change her panties again.

"I'm sorry to interrupt what seemed like it was going to be the start of another round. Which by the way Char and I are very thankful for but we need to get out of here." Peter said.

"Okay. Why are you thankful for the times Bella and I are having sex." I asked all confused as I pulled on my clothes.

"I'll let Tinkerbella tell you." He said and walked away.

"Sorry Petey." She giggled, "Don't be." He chuckled back.

I looked at her waiting for an answer.

"I guess another one of my powers is to project what I am feeling." She shrugged as if that explained it all.

I pulled her close to me again and whispered, "We need to talk about your powers one of these days. Beautiful." Then I kissed her gently on the lips and then I left the room.

I went to the kitchen, where I was greeted with smiles from Peter and Charlotte.

"Good afternoon." I smiled at them, they nodded their heads.

"So are we doing the walk of shame today." Peter joked with me when I went to grab a cup of coffee for both Bella and I. I chuckled at him.

Bella came in and wrapped her arms around me from behind. I turned around and kissed her on the top of her head.

She saw the coffee and grabbed the cup, "Thanks Babe." She said and went to sit on Peter's lap. I sat opposite them and when I gestured that she come sit on my lap she shook her head.

I playfully glared at her, "Why not?" I asked pretending to be hurt that she would rather sit on his lap than mine.

"Because I'm afraid that if I sit there something will pop up and it will start a conversation that we won't be able to finish right now." She explained.

Peter and Charlotte chuckled at her little speech. I could see her lips twitching she wanted to laugh so bad but she was waiting to see what I would do.

I grabbed her to me and sat her in my lap, the whole time laughing with her. She kissed me on the cheek after her laughter died down.

She quickly finished her coffee and went to stand up. That is when I noticed what she was wearing, a short black skirt with an off the shoulder white top and a pair of thigh high boots. She made her hair look like that just fucked look and her eyes had a smoky look to them

I growled at her, she turned to look at me. "Bella what the fuck are you wearing?" I asked her.

"Clothes," she replied. And continued onto the door.

"Don't man," Peter said to me. I heard him but decided to ignore him.

"You are not leaving this apartment looking like that. Especially when I'm not there to protect you." I seethed at her.

She turned around and it was then I realized that I should have listened to the know it all vampire.

"What?" she growled back. I should've backed down but I just couldn't the look in her eye seemed like she was challenging me.

"Keep your mouth shut, Alcide." Peter tried again. I still didn't listen, I know that she is a big girl but damn she is mine and I will not let her out of the house looking like that.

"You will not go out like that." I explained to her again.

That's when she got into my face, her eyes blazing.

"Who do you think you are telling me what I can or cannot wear? Last time I checked I was a big girl." She poked her finger into my chest.

"But..." I tried to interrupt by explaining that its hard enough keeping the guys from her but her looking like that she looks like Vamp bait.

"No buts...yeah we had sex...amazing mind blowing sex...and we may be destined for each other...but no one owns me!" she turned on her heel and walked towards the door. She turned around, looked at me and hissed,

"If you can't handle the way I dress than maybe you should just stay home tonight. I have enough protection, we'll forget about last night and you can go back to just watching me during the day." She walked out, followed closely by Char.

"FUCK!" I screamed.

Peter put his arm on me and said, "Give her time to cool off." He said walking out the door.

I punched the wall and then I slammed out her door.

PLEASE REVIEW! And I'll send someone supernatural to you!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I own nothing soon though there will be characters that are mine. Thanks to all the reviews and support from all those following the story. You guys are awesome.**

**Alcide: Seriously Cat you need to fix this mess. (he stalked over to her.)**

**Cat: Maybe I will and maybe I won't. (Standing her ground) I will not be intimated by you.**

**Alcide: Fine maybe Joe can come in here and talk some sense into you. **

**Cat just licked her lips: Can't wait. **

**Alcide rolls his eyes and walks out muttering under his breath: horny story writer.**

_Previously_

"_If you can't handle the way I dress than maybe you should just stay home tonight. I have enough protection, we'll forget about last night and you can go back to just watching me during the day." She walked out, followed closely by Char._

"_FUCK!" I screamed. _

_Peter put his arm on me and said, "Give her time to cool off." He said walking out the door._

_I punched the wall and then I slammed out her door. _

Chapter 11

BPOV

"I can't believe he just pulled that shit. Thinking that after a night of sex and taking my virginity he could control me, fuck that shit." I steamed knowing that Charlotte was right behind me. "I mean why didn't he just listen to Peter he told him to be quiet but no did he listen. Now hes got me all pissed off."

I walked over to his truck and kicked it leaving a scratch on it. I really didn't give a fuck at the moment. I walked over to my bike figuring that I would take it, but Peter grabbed me and placed me in front of my car.

I wanted to yell at him, but he stopped me. "How the hell do you think the three of us are going to fit on that thing." He said pointing over to the bike. "We are here to protect you and the three of us ain't going to fit sweetheart." He pulled open the door for me to climb in. I reluctantly did as I was told. I knew that he was right but I just wanted the freedom the bike offered me.

"Besides honey you ain't dressed to ride your bike." Charlotte chuckled after Peter started driving.

I looked down and realized she was right yeah I was wearing my jacket and boots but my skirt was way too short to go biking in. Unless I wanted to give the world a show. I chuckled back at her.

As we pulled away I saw Alcide leaving my place. He looked pissed. Why because I stood up to him or because he realized he couldn't boss me around.

He really needs to talk to Eric and Godric about that shit. It don't work with me they both tried to take control of my life but they failed miserably.

"Hey Tinkerbella we are here." Peter said pulling open my door.

I must have really been lost in my own thoughts to not have noticed we arrived.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alcide's truck pull up in the parking lot. I glared at him and flipped him the bird.

I stomped into the bar not looking back or even saying hello to Pam. Just mumbling, "Fucking supernatural males thinking they need to control the woman that are in their lives." I heard her chuckle.

Pam's POV

I saw Bella get out of her car, she wasn't driving so it meant she was pissed. Then I saw her glare over at Alcide's truck. Why she wasn't she with him I will probably find out later. She flipped him the bird and stomped right by me muttering, "Fucking supernatural males thinking they need to control the woman that are in their lives." I chuckled.

"Whoa somebody sure pissed her off." I commented to Peter and Charlotte they both chuckled and followed her through the doors, after telling me that they would let me know later. I nodded and proceeded to watch the door.

I couldn't wait to go inside.

Alcide came up to the door. He wanted to be let in.

"I don't think thats a good idea." I told him.

"I need to apologize to her." He told me, I shook my head at him.

"You don't understand, right now she is so mad at you that she will ignore you." I explained to him not that I care if she ripped his nuts off but he made her happy, k maybe not right now but she is happier around him. And I would do anything for Bella's happiness she deserves it.

"And if you continue to pester her before she has a chance to cool down, you will be in a world of hurt." I told him. He looked at me like what can she do to me.

"Fine don't believe me, but maybe you should ask Eric or Godric." Just then my grandmaker came out.

"What the hell did you do to her? She is so pissed, she walked in and ordered 5 Jack's straight up and downed them all like water." Godric glaring at Alcide while asking. "Muttering about god damn supernatural men and their controlling nature."

"She still going on about that." I chuckled at him. He nodded looking back over to Alcide.

"Please tell me you didn't tell her she couldn't do something." Godric began to look amused. I so couldn't wait to hear what he had to say.

Alcide started muttering, "Should've listened to the all knowing vampire, shoulda kept my mouth shut. But no. Had to do it anyway."

"All right were, what are you going on about." I had enough of the muttering.

"I kinda told her she couldn't leave her apartment wearing that outfit." He explained to us, we both started laughing.

After we calmed down, Godric told him. "Man I feel sorry for you. Bill tried the same shit with her and she sent him flying through a window, followed him and told him if he ever pulled that shit again she would kick him where it hurts for every man supernatural or not." I nodded to confirm the story.

"I just wanna tell her I'm sorry. And that I will see her tomorrow." He explained to Godric.

I shook my head, "Leave it for now. Go home have a shower change into some different clothes get a bite to eat and then come back. I will get her to calm down. Okay?" I told Alcide.

He nodded, "Okay, but I have one question." Godric nodded for him to go ahead.

"Did Bill ever try that shit again?"

I nodded, "Let's just say that as fast as vamps heal. Sookie and Bill didn't have sex for a week."

He cringed at that and walked away.

BPOV

I knew that Alcide left I felt it. It hurt but it was necessary. I don't need anyone to control me.

I ordered another drink and went to sit on Eric's throne, he was in his office doing some work and Godric was at the door with Pam. Peter and Char went to hunt saying they would be back soon. Before dawn anyway.

You ask why I don't sit in Godric's throne because he doesn't care if I sit there where as Eric always does. He says he is the sheriff and its his spot. If he is too enthral the vermin then he wants to be in his chair. I felt him behind me.

"Hey wench get out of my chair." He whispered to me. I turned to look at him with murder in my eyes.

"Make me." I seethed. I knew it wasn't him I was pissed at, it was just men in general.

"What's got you so pissed tonight?" he asked me pulling me up and sitting me on his lap. Which pissed off all fangbangers in the building. I flipped them all off.

Then I started listening to their thoughts, "What a slut?" "What does she do fuck the human during the day and the vamp at night?" "Bitch." "Whore." And more stuff like that, I just tuned them out.

"Nothing much.,,,just Alcide trying to tell me what to do." I told him, earning a chuckle from him. "I guess that didn't work out in his favour did it?"

"Do you see him here?" I said to him. He nuzzled my neck, I knew he was smelling me to see if Alcide and I had sex.

"Yes we had sex." I chuckled at him, he pretended to look hurt.

"What's he got that I don't?" he pouted. I got up off of his lap and took him to the office. I knew that we would be okay in there and nobody would hear our conversation.

When we got there I put the bubble up.

"So why did you pull me in here? Is it so that I can finally have my wicked way with you?" he chuckled pulling me onto his lap.

"No you Viking I need to explain some things to you and I don't need everyone hearing it." I slapped his chest.

"Yes Alcide and I had sex. And yes it was good. I also know that I have only known him for 2 days but I couldn't resist the pull to him. Besides there was so much sexual tension between the two of us that we couldn't even hold a decent conversation without me thinking about how I wanted to jump his bones." I started to explain to him.

He nodded his understanding and for me to keep going.

"I talked to my grandfather last night he said that the reason why Alcide can get through my spell is because we are destined to be together." He seemed okay with it.

"Well that explains alot, so what you are telling me is that if you and I were meant to be together than it wouldn't have worked on me either."

I nodded, "Yep, trust me Eric. If that spell wasn't there I so would've jumped you that first day." I flirted with him feeling a little better.

He growled at me, "Don't tease me little girl. My inner beast can only handle so much from you sweetheart, seeing as I find you very attractive. And no its not just your blood." He ran his nose along my neck. I giggled.

"Now none of that you huge Viking." I got off of his lap.

"Are you going to tell me what got you so pissed off at Alcide?" He asked raising himself up. I knew that he needed to get back out to the bar.

"Its actually stupid really, I overreacted. He tried to tell me what I should wear and I got mad at him." I explained.

He laughed at me, "I take it you didn't give him the same treatment as Bill?"

I shook my head and laughed at myself too, "No he didn't get the same treatment. But he did follow me here and I flipped him off."

He laughed this time. "Did he try following you in here?"

I nodded. "Yeah but I think that Pam and Godric stopped him from coming in." I explained.

"Are you happy or sad about that?" he asked. Knowing that I would have mixed feelings on that.

"I was relieved at first because I don't really want to hurt him, but now that he is gone it hurts." I told him, he pulled me into his arms for a hug.

"Well honey I will tell you one thing you may have showered so you don't smell like sex but you so smell like Alcide." He chuckled again and I smiled. Eric always knows how to make me feel better.

"But why does it hurt to be away from him?" I asked Eric looking up at him.

"I don't know. Maybe it has to do with the pull you feel towards him. Maybe its like that imprinting thing that the shapeshifters have that you told me about." He explained.

I nodded again, "Yeah maybe."

We stood there for a couple more minutes in silence.

"Well Bells I need to get back out there to enthral the vermain." He said pulling me towards the door. I let my shield down and I felt no ache in my heart. It must mean that Alcide was here.

Eric opened the door and Alcide was standing on the other side of it.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N No still no ownership of the characters, but damn am I having fun playing. Sorry its taking so long, but between work and spending time with my family and other various activities.(Those who know me know what they are.) I haven't had a lot of time. I am not promising anything but I will try to get more chapters out more frequently. Thanks enjoy. And remember to review. I like those. Also a thanks to those who have reviewed and added this story to their favourites.**

**Joe: (strolling into the office) Cat why is there no story and why is Bella pissed at Alcide.**

**Cat: (looking at Joe like he grew another head.) Seriously, think you need to re read the chapter.**

**Joe: he just told her that she couldn't wear the clothes she is wearing. What's wrong with that? **

**Cat: you are an idiot? (pushing him out the door before she did some serious damage to him.)**

**(I actually don't know if Joe is like that but it was fun to write.)**

**Just then Eric walks in: Cat why am I not getting any in this story? (slowly stalking towards me.)**

**Cat: (gulping) Patience is a virtue, just wait soon okay? **

**Eric nodded ran his nose over her neck kissed her lightly and walked out the door. Whispering to himself, "Better be soon. Or else I'm coming for you."**

_Previously_

"_Well Bells I need to get back out there to enthral the vermain." He said pulling me towards the door. I let my shield down and I felt no ache in my heart. It must mean that Alcide was here._

_Eric opened the door and Alcide was standing on the other side of it. _

Chapter 12

APOV

Damn, I royally fucked up this time.

After I went home I did as the ancient told me and had a shower. All I could think about was Bella and the way she felt against me. I couldn't lose her. There was no way in hell I was going to stay away from her. I refuse to going back to just watching her during the day. I needed her all the time, great there went my man card.

I grabbed a quick bite to eat at McDonalds and went back to the club. I needed to see her. I wondered if she was still here, I couldn't smell her, but her car was still here. So she must be. She is probably in her bubble.

"Yes Were she is here. But she is in the office with Eric." Pam nodded me in, I nodded back at her.

I walked towards the office. I stood there and I finally felt okay which meant she let her shield down.

Eric opened the door. I stared at her she seemed happier then when I last saw her. Eric bent down and kissed her cheek. "It will be fine little one." He whispered and walked to the front of the club.

I was expecting him to give me the whole you hurt her speech. But I didn't, I guess he knew that she could take of herself.

I pulled her into my arms and smelled her. She still smelled like me and a little of Eric. But I knew that it was just from him holding her.

"Did you seriously just smell me?" she asked pulling away from me a little.

"Yes but because I missed your scent!" I explained hoping not to piss her off anymore. Then she did something I never expected she sniffed me back.

"Did you just smell me back?" I asked her, like I could ever be with another woman after being with her.

She sheepishly nodded, "Missed your scent too."

I pulled her closer to me, I wanted to kiss her but she needed to be the one to do it.

BPOV

I wanted to kiss him so bad, I can't believe I am acting like this over a guy. Yes a hot guy but a guy. I swore I would never do this again. Fall for someone so hard. Been there done that two too many times.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into my hair. I nodded and looked at him excepting his apology, "I'm sorry too I overreacted." I told him.

We kissed it was slow and sensual, building up the passion, I wrapped my legs around his waist and I knew he could smell my arousal as much as I could feel his. As much as I wanted him right now, I also wanted him to know a couple things about me.

I reluctantly pulled away from him, he groaned at the loss.

I smirked, "As much as I would love to continue this I think we should talk briefly, besides I don't think you want an audience." He looked around at where we were and gently put me down. I didn't mind where I was but I also knew that if I stayed there we would end up having sex in the back of Fangtasia and I really don't want that.

I pulled him into Eric's office and shut the door.

"No SEX in my office unless its with me Bella." I heard Eric shout. Which brought a growl from Alcide and that in turn led me to drip even more, which led Alcide to smirk.

"Shut it Viking, besides how would you even know." I yelled back, which caused a few chuckles from people who knew of my powers.

"Please Bella no SEX in my office okay?" he pleaded.

"Don't worry Eric I will not have SEX in your office. Especially not knowing how many fangbangers you've had back here." Which everyone chuckled at except Eric of course he just growled at me.

"Well hurry up and have your talk, you are going to have company soon and I am pretty sure you don't want them coming back there." Peter was back.

"Okay, will do." I turned back to Alcide who was holding me in his lap on Eric's couch how we got here I don't remember but I'll go with it.

I put the bubble over us so that no one can hear us.

"So no one can hear us now right?" he asked reaching up to grab my head for a kiss.

I turned my head, "Not yet okay? I need to tell you a couple things and you need to understand or we will never work. As much as I want to be with you if you can't understand this than we will end it here and now okay?"

He nodded, "So tell me. It can't be that bad."

"There are two things I will not let happen to me, One don't try to control me, I've had that happen to me before and I lost myself, unless its for my own safety please. And as you know I can pretty much protect myself." He nodded, "It wasn't about controlling you tonight I just didn't want to have to hurt many guys as they lusted after you in this outfit. As it is I can barely keep my hands off of you." And to prove it he ground his erection up into me. FUCK! Good thing I'm wearing panties or he would have a big wet spot on his leg. At the rate I'm going he just might anyway.

I chuckled at him, "Down big boy." I told him trying to remove myself from his lap he was having no part of it.

"So what you are telling me is that you did that for other peoples protection." I asked him.

"Yeah baby I did." He said going for my neck, I knew that if he reached my spot. Fangbangers in here or not Eric's office would be defiled.

"Not now." I stopped him, "Later." I promised whispering in his ear, making him shiver.

He calmed down a bit. "So what's the second thing?" he looked into my eyes.

"Never cheat on me. If you find yourself falling for someone else let me know before you do anything with her." I looked into his eyes.

APOV

I can't believe she would think I would ever cheat on her. She is it for me.

"Bella, there is no way in hell I would do that to you." I looked into her eyes letting her see that I was being sincere with her.

"If it happens just let me know okay?" she looked at me again.

I nodded, "I promise, but its a promise that will never be fulfilled, I have no intention of ever doing that to you."

She kissed me and started grinding on my still erect member it never went down, not with her sitting on me dressed like she was. I just chose to listen to her instead of my dick for a few minutes. Now that we cleared the air I wanted to get out of here and fuck the shit out of her again.

She must of let the bubble down because I could hear a throat clearing behind me, it was Peter, I growled at him hating the interruption.

"Trust me Alcide, as happy as I am that someone has the balls to actually try to defile the Vikings office with their own funtime. I'm pretty sure that you would rather me than who's waiting for Bella to walk in here." He said walking towards the door. During his little speech I heard Eric growl and a few chuckles.

I went to get Bella off my lap but she had other ideas and kissed me again, grinding herself onto me. I was so close to coming I growled at her, "Baby you need to stop." She abruptly got up straightened herself up and walked to the door. "See you out there." She turned and looked at me. Sitting there with my mouth open not believing she did that, before I got a chance to go after her she was out the door.

I decided to cool down before following her. Not that I am embarrassed by what I have I just don't want every woman in Shreveport to want it to.

After I cooled down, I went out to the bar area, where I saw Bella sitting with Sookie and Bill. It looked like they were having another argument.

BPOV

I knew I was going to get it, later, but I couldn't resist teasing him a little. I knew who was waiting for me, when Peter came in and interrupted us, I used my senses to see who it was. It was Sookie and Bill.

"Good Evening, Bill and Sookie. What brings you too Shreveport?" I decided to be civil even though I really just wanted to be in bed with Alcide. The things that man does to my head I swear. K off topic again.

"Actually we came to see you and to find out if you would be home tonight?" Sookie asked me politely as we sat down in Eric's private booth.

Just then Bill growled at me.

"Something wrong Bill?" I asked him knowing full well why he was growling. I smelled like Alcide.

Speaking of Sex God. He just walked in. He was making his way over to us.

"You smell like him." He spat. Sookie looked over at me and smiled.

"And so what if she does Vamp?" Alcide asked sliding in next to me, and kissing my cheek rubbing his nose in my hair.

"You've only known him two days and you already slept with him." Sookie tried to calm the situation by being rational.

"So what if I did. When its right its right." I told them turning towards Alcide and kissing him. He pulled me so that I was straddling him again. This seemed to be our favourite position. We almost got carried away but a horrible screech made us stop.

A/N Please review...let me know what you think...PLEASE


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Sorry for the long delay between Chapters my friends...but I had a really bad case of writers block wasn't sure how I wanted this chapter to go. Plus you know other things in life. Hopefully I am back on track now. **

**Love to those who left reviews much appreciated.**

**Joe and Alex: ( walking into the office together) **

**Joe: (pulls Cat into a hug) Damn girl where you been? **

**Alex: (pulling Cat away from Joe once he deems Joe has had his fill) : Lover, I have missed you so much what happened?**

**Cat pulled away "writers block and life. But I'm back now so as much as I would love to sit and chat with you guys... I need to work." She gently pushed them out the door tapping them lightly on the ass.**

**Alex: (turning around) I'll get you back. (winks and walks away)**

**Cat: (whispering) I hope so.**

_Previously_

"_So what if I did. When its right its right." I told them turning back towards Alcide and kissing him. He pulled me so that I was straddling him this seemed to be our favourite position. We almost got carried away but a horrible screech made us stop._

**Chapter 13 **

**BPOV**

I turned away reluctantly from our heated kiss...only to find some bitch snarling at me..."What are you doing with my man, bitch." I snarled back, "I think you need to step back." I told her getting off of Alcide and facing her. She backed off a little, looking around to Alcide, "How could you do this baby? I still love you." she told him.

He sneered at her and chuckled, "Love you don't know what that is." he came to stand beside me and wrapped around my waist. I snuggled briefly into his chest.

"Get your fucken' hands off my man whore..." she said coming at me. I gently removed Alcides hand and stepped over to her.

"Who you calling whore? From what I can smell you have at least 2 were scents on you...none of which are this Sexgods...how could you give this up? Oh well your loss my gain." I said hearing a few snickers from the vamps in the place. They were all standing waiting to protect me. No need though I put on my big girl panties.

"YOU BITCH!" she yelled as she slapped me. My head went to the side a little it didn't hurt but I wanted her to feel like she did somethign. Hell I'd be pissed to if this sexgod next to me kicked me to the curb but than again I wouldn't be stupid enough to cheat.

I heard the growls from the supes in the room. I held up my hand and shook my head I didn't need them to interfere.

"That was your one freebie. Next time you won't even get a chance." I told her, "Now I suggest you turn around and go home. You have lost Alcide and he is mine." i shooed her away like you would a dog that won't leave you alone.

"Why should I listen to you? You are nothing but a fangbanging whore whose decided to mix it up a little with another supe." she crossed her arms waiting for me to say something.

I shrugged my shoulders, let the whore believe what she wants. I went to turn around when she grabbed my hair, and pulled me to face her.

Alcide decided to say something, "Debbie you need to leave before you get hurt." He pulled me back to him to calm me down. He knew I was gonna slap a ho.

"What can she do to me? She is human." She sneered and looked over at me. "Oh I get it she is going to get the cold one or one of the vamps to take care of me."

I turned around, "No bitch I don't need anyone to fight my battles I can take care of you myself."

"Bring it," she told me raising her hand to hit me again. I grabbed her before she could strike and bent her arm behind her back. "This is your last warning, get out of here before I do some damage and as much of an ass the owner is I don't feel like wrecking the place."

"Fuck you whore, I will leave when I am good and ready. And when I do it will be with Alcide. He is mine."

"Fuck do you ever sound like a broken record. He is mine now and forever." I told her shoving her towards the door.

"You can't possibly please him the way I can. You are nothing but a little girl." Then she stepped closer, smelled me and smirked. "And from the smell of it you were a virgin until last night." I started shaking, Peter came over and pulled Alcide away from us.

"So what at least I'm not the town bike." I smirked at her, I knew what I was doing I was goading her, if we didn't do this now she would never leave us alone.

"Yeah well at least I know how to please a man." She replied. Thinking she had won.

I sneered looked over at Alcide and smiled, "I didn't seem to have a problem last night now did I baby." I cooed over to him. He nodded in agreement.

She sneered, "Yeah right." was the best she could come back with. "Just to let you know little girl he will come back to me." she started walking away.

Alcide finally piped up, "Not thinking so Deb. Bella is my mate." he said coming over to me, kissing the top of my head.

"That's what you told me just 2 months ago." she smiled at him coming closer.

"I know what I said and at the time I felt that too. But then you went and slept with half the pack. You are the one that ruined us Debbie not me. So I suggest you take yourself out of here before you piss everyone off." he told her.

"But baby I love you and I'm sorry please take me back. I'll never do it again." she said caressing his arm. He gently removed her arm. "No not ever Debbie we are over." he told her he was being nice about it. Then she did the worst thing she could she grabbed his head and pulled him in for a kiss. OH FUCK NO! BITCH is going down.

I grabbed her hair and pulled her off of my man.

"OH NO BITCH he is mine." I screamed at her, this shit was so on.

"What are you going to do to me little human?" she seethed pissed that I pulled her off of Alcide.

I looked over at Godric and mouthed, "Vamp blood?" he shook his head.

"Let's go outside, I don't want to ruin Eric's bar." I told her pushing her towards the door.

"Fine, let's go. No outside help either. Bitch." she told me leading the way.

When we got outside she looked at me and ran at me. I dodged her attack. She tried again, I dodged her once again. This went on for about 10 minutes. She finally screamed, "What you have no moves so your fast, big deal what else you got?" she taunted.

That's when I punched her in her nose all you heard was a crack and then the blood, I knew that it probably wasn't a good thing in a parking lot full of vamps but she told me to do it. I kind of felt bad for her so I took away the vamps sense of smell.

"Now Debbie I am going to give you a chance to go away from here. Right now the reason you are not being attacked is because they can't smell your blood. So get the fuck out of here before I take it off." I leaned over her. She ran.

**APOV**

Fuck! That was hot, my girl fighting for me. Man, I need her now.

"Alcide, I don't know about you but that was fucking hot!" Eric said looking over at Bella in more than a brotherly look. Peter and Godric nodded. I just growled which earned me a grin from my girl before she came running at me. I stepped forward as she jumped into my arms kissing me. Passionately.

"You are mine, and don't you forget it." she told me after our liplock was interrupeted by Bill clearing his throat.

"Bella, I don't think that, that behaviour is becoming of a lady." he scolded her like you would scold a child.

"Oh Bill," my love smirked at him. Never leaving my arms. "FUCK OFF!" she hissed.

I chuckled and lowered her down, as much as I love having her in my arms, we don't really want to put on a show for everyone here especially when she isn't really wearing much.

"Bella, you know that you shouldn't talk to Bill that way. He is a vampire." I heard a voice that I never thought I would hear again.

A/N Sorry about another cliffhanger but I love to do it. Now this can go one of two ways should it be a female or male, that said that...

Also, I don't really do fight scenes well, I prefer the lemons.. Sorry..


End file.
